emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6572 (6th June 2013)
Plot Andy and Diane tell Debbie they're disgusted at her latest trick. Rhona and Paddy arrive back in the village. Chas tells Diane that Debbie is still causing Cameron trouble. Val wants Amy to talk Eric into emigrating to Portugal. Megan gives Dom the keys to Brook Cottage. Alicia offers to help them to move in, Gemma tells her they don't need her help. Rhona begs Vanessa for a pill. Vanessa informs her she knows that she stole Sandy's medication. Amy talks to Eric about Portugal, he makes it clear he's waiting on her to make the final decision. Andy invites Cameron to Sarah's party, but he turns it down. Debbie receives a phone call from Social Services. Vanessa is worried about what's next for Rhona, she refuses to give her anymore pills and walks away. Rhona chases after her and smacks her before crying hysterically on the floor. Vanessa tells her that she needs to seek professional help, she agrees to give her one more pill if they talk about what to do next. Debbie angrily confronts Robbie over calling Social Services; Robbie tells her he didn't but wishes he had. Rhona informs Vanessa of how she missed Leo's first steps because she was at a chemist. Vanessa wants her to go the doctors tomorrow, but Rhona wants to wait until next week as she wants one more chance to beat it on her own. Cameron has a change of heart and decides to go to Sarah's party. Alicia shares a celebratory drink with Dom as he and Gemma move their stuff into Brook Cottage, Gemma is moody. Sarah's party gets underway at Wishing Well Cottage. Debbie tries to take control of who is at the party but Lisa and Andy put her straight. Diane tells Debbie to clean up her act. Amy comes to the decision that she'd like to move to Portugal; Eric tells her that that is what they'll do then but they decide not to tell Val just yet. The Dingles lay into Debbie over setting Robbie up. She is furious when Cameron turns up. Diane tells her to back off and informs Charity that Debbie's lies about Chas has resulted in Cameron's children not wanting to see him anymore. Paddy loses patience with Rhona when he catches her drinking again. She tells him that she's developed a drink problem since she hurt her back. With the kids outside, Debbie causes a scene at Sarah's party by accusing Cameron of calling Social Services. When he denies it, she demands to know who it was. Cast Regular cast *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Noah Sharma - Jack Downham Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Grange B&B *The Woolpack - Back room/kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street *Vets Surgery - Exterior *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Exterior, Living room/kitchen Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes